Zany saves Twinkle Sparkle (A Daughter of Discord short)
by Snoopy7c7
Summary: This takes place during, Welcome Princess Light Breeze. Zany and Twinkle got into a fight, leaving Twinkle heading back down the mountain angry and injured. When she misplaces her hoof and is clinging on a cliff for life, will somepony come to her in time to rescue her? This is a situation I think DF would put in Son of Discord but only DF knows.


"Over here! I found a cave!" called Applespike.

As the blizzard grew stronger, Twinkle shivered on Zany's back. Zany looked at her as he used his magic to put a blanket on her.

After her wing got injured from the boulder, she fell into unconsciousness from the shock. Soon after a blizzard came over the mountain, causing the traveling ponies to seek for shelter.

Jewel held out her hoof at the entrance of the cave. "Grab my hoof darling." Taking Jewel's hoof, Zany was pulled out from the storm.

Applespike tipped his hat back as he said to Zany, "I'm a fixin to make a fire as the blizzard pass, ya think you have enough strength to have some firewood?"

Laying Twinkle down he said, "I think so." As some firewood appeared Zany yawned, "I'm sure after a night's rest, I'll be able to use my magic."

Breathing fire, Applespike made a sturdy fire. "We've _all_ had a long day." Jewel sighed taking a seat next to Applespike.

"I hope she wakes up." Zany said in concern. Applespike chuckled, "Don't worry sugarcube, your gal is going to be just fine. That homemade bandaged I made should keep her wing from moving so it could heal."

"Yeah I guess-wait what?!" Zany started before realizing Applespike's taunt. "She is _not_ my gal." Zany said crossing his hooves.

Jewel giggled, "Don't get me wrong but if she isn't why are you so concerned?" Zany had a blush coming on. "Well because so I can say 'I told you so'! Dumb Twinkle Toes didn't listen and now her wing is injured!"

Applespike and Jewel looked at him, still giggling. Zany rolled his spiral eyes as he looked over at Twinkle. She was still asleep but at least she was safe from the cold.

* * *

"My wing." murmured Twinkle.

"I think she's coming around." Jewel said.

Twinkle opened her eyes. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked around to see she was laying on a blanket, her wing was wrapped in a sling thing, and that they were in a cave?

"What happened? How did I get here?" Twinkle asked.

"Well," Zany said, "After _I_ told you that the boulder was loose and it could fall at any moment, _like I said_ it fell on your wing and you passed out from the shock."

Twinkle darted her eyes as Applespike continued, "So with the materials I brought along, I made a homemade bandage you have on yer wing."

Twinkle looked at her injured wing as Jewel concluded, "Then as soon as he finished up, a storm started to come in fast. You wouldn't believe how fast it came and Applespikey scouted ahead and found this cave for us."

Applespike smiled as Twinkle said, "Okay so we're crashing here until the blizzard passes but _who_ carried me here while I was out cold?" Twinkle figured they must have got her here somehow.

Zany panicked as he said, "That doesn't matter, what matters is that we're all here until the storm is gone."

"Don't be so _modest_ Zany dear," Jewel said turning to Twinkle, " _He_ was in fact the one who carried you and gave you that blanket."

Zany and Twinkle looked at each other. Zany felt his heart beat faster as Twinkle felt her chest fur fluff up. They looked from each other with a blush as Applespike and Jewel contained a laugh.

Twinkle let out an annoyed sigh as she murmured, "I guess I half to…." Zany chuckled as he took advantage of the situation, "I'm sorry what was that?"

Twinkled rolled her eyes as she said in a barely audible voice, "I said thanks and whatever…."

Zany hovered over her shoulder as he held his hoof to his ear. "I'm sorry, do you mind saying that again Twinkle Toes? I thought I heard something."

"Thank you Zany!" she said before adding, "And don't call me Twinkle Toes!"

Zany laughed at his victorious tease as Twinkle frowned. A few minutes went by as Zany said, "I'm bored."

"I know." Applespike agreed, "I could go for an apple bucking right about now."

Jewel tapped her hoof to her chin, trying to think of a way to pass the time. Looking at her cutie mark she got an idea as she used her magic to fix up the cave. It was now decorated as if they were at a party.

"Zany, do you mind whipping up an old record player? Or better yet a karaoke player?" Jewel asked.

Zany looked at her confused but shrugged. In a flash, an old but up-to-date fashionable karaoke player appeared as Jewel handled the object. Placing it on a flat rock like table, she poofed up some streamers and wireless microphones.

"Ta-Da!" Jewel smiled looking at her creation. Examining the now colorful cave, Applespike said, "What'cha got planned?"

"Well to pass the time we could have ourselves a little party. The four of us, embarking to find the Crystal Heart's Desire to help Twinkle find her Cutie Mark has been a tiring journey so far and I do believe we need to, relax and have a bit of fun no?"

The three ponies looked at Jewel as Applespike smiled, "Well there's nothing better to do and I think this mini party is just what we need."

Jewel squealed in delight as she asked, "So who wants to go first?" Applespike suggested, "How 'bout a dance first? To get us 'warmed up'. You can choose."

Jewel had the perfect song in mind as she punched in a number and took karaoke mode off. An upbeat tune started to come as the song started,

 _"_ _Don't think about it  
Just move your body  
Listen to the music  
Sing, oh, ey, oh."_

Jewel started to do a little dance, feeling the music get to her. Twinkle looked at her thinking _Nice to see she's trying to pass the time. This could work._

 _"_ _Just move those left feet  
Go ahead, get crazy  
Anyone can do it  
Sing, oh, ey, oh  
Show the world you've got that fire (fire)  
Feel the rhythm getting louder  
Show the room what you can do  
Prove to them you got the moves  
I don't know about you,  
But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah."_

Applespike found his hoof tapping as he made his way into dancing next to Jewel. They laughed as they danced to the music.

 _"_ _And we can do this together  
I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah."_

As they danced, Zany smiled thinking _That does look fun._ "Come on Zany," Applespike called as if he was reading his mind, "You know you want to."

"Well I don't know." Zany said tempted. "What's the matter," Twinkle taunted, "Don't have what it takes?"

Zany raised a brow at her challenge. "Okay, I see what's happening." Zany said making his way to the floor, "Well Princess, I shall prove you wrong."

 _"_ _When you finally let go  
And you slay that solo  
'Cause you listen to the music  
Sing, oh, ey, oh."_

Zany tapped his hoof until he started to groove to the left. Then towards the right and busted out some moves. _He's actually not that bad._ Twinkle admitted to herself.

 _"_ _'Cause you're confident, babe  
And you make your hips sway  
We knew that you could do it  
Sing, oh, ey, oh  
Show the world you've got that fire (fire, baby)  
Feel the rhythm getting louder  
Show the room what you can do  
Prove to them you got the moves  
I don't know about you,  
But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
And we can do this together."_

Zany laughed along his three besties as the three of them started to make their own moves to the music. Even Twinkle found herself tapping her hoof but refused to join in.

 _"_ _I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah  
I feel better when I'm dancing. I'm better when I'm dancing, aye, oh ey oh. Feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah. Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah, Don't you know. We can do this together. Bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah. I feel better when I'm dancing. I'm better when I'm dancing, hey. Feel better when I'm, yeah, yeah!"_

Everypony laughed as the song ended. "That was really fun!" Zany smiled. "Yeah, let's do another!" Applespike said.

"Alright this time _I'm_ going to sing this next one." Jewel said typing up the song, "You could sing along if you want too."

Jewel grabbed a mic as the music came on. Applespike and Zany realized the song immediately as Twinkle looked in curiosity.

 _"_ _We're a thousand miles from comfort,_

 _We have traveled land and sea_

 _But as long as you are with me,_

 _There's no place I rather be."_ She started.

 _"_ _I would wait forever,_

 _Exulted in the scene_

 _As long as I am with you,_

 _My heart continues to beat_

 _With every step we take,_

 _Kyoto to The Bay_

 _Strolling so casually_

 _We're different and the same,_

 _Gave you another name_

 _Switch up the batteries."_ Jewel sang as Zany and Applespike joined in.

 _"_ _If you gave me a chance I would take it_

 _It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

 _Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me_

 _When I am with you, there's no place I rather be_

 _No, no, no, no place I rather be_

 _No, no, no, no place I rather be_

 _No, no, no, no place I rather be, oh oh."_

The ponies stomped their hooves as Jewel gave a bow. "Great job Jewel," Applespike said, "You sure are a beautiful singer."

Jewel twirled her hair as she sheepishly said, "Oh Applespike, you're so sweet." "My turn." Zany said picking a song.

Twinkle caught a glimpse of the name, Cups. "I know this song." she said. "Have a go at it with him."Jewel said tossing another mic to her.

"What?" Zany and Twinkle said. "I don't want to sing with him." Twinkle said, regardless taking the mic with her magic. "Ditto." Zany agreed yet he went to her side.

"Come on you two!" Applespike said, "Y'all gonna do great!"

Regardless the music started to play.

 _"_ _I got my ticket for the long way 'round."_ Zany started as Twinkle joined in, _"Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company_ _  
_ _And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?"_ they harmonized.

 _"_ _When I'm gone. When I'm gone,  
_ _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my mane. You're gonna miss me everyday, hey. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_ the two sang as there once regret and annoyance to sing with each other, melted away.

 _"_ _I've got my ticket for the long way 'round. The one with the prettiest of views. It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers. But it sure would be prettier with you."_ Twinkle harmonized. Zany looked at her with amazement on his face as he continued to sing.

 _"_ _When I'm gone. When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my walk. You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh. You're gonna miss me when I'm I'm gone. When I'm gone,  
_ _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my mane. You're gonna miss me everyday, hey. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_ they ended in perfect union.

Zany and Twinkle were looking at each other. "You were uh not that bad." Zany said awkwardly. "You were okay too." Twinkle admitted.

An idea came to mind as Jewel whispered her plan in Applespike's ear. He grinned as he turned to his friends. "That was great!" he said, "Now me and Jewel wanna give a go at it."

Handing the mics over, Jewel put in the next song. As a soft tune came on, Applespike whispered to Zany, "Feel free to dance if you want."

Zany looked at him confused as Jewel began, _"All those days watching from the windows._ _  
All those years outside looking in. All that time never even knowing. Just how blind I've been."_

Zany looked at Twinkle with soft eyes as she looked back at his forever spiral eyes. He never noticed how...pretty she looked with those enchanting eyes.

 _"_ _Now I'm here blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here suddenly I see. Standing here it's all so clear. I'm where I'm meant to be."_ Jewel continued.

Zany felt a sudden impulse as he took a step towards Twinkle and took her hoof in his. Twinkle saw this attempt as she pulled away. "No I'm sorry, I can't do this." she said, feeling guilty. She turned away from him as he stared after her.

 _"_ _And at last I see the light. And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light. And it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different. Now that I see you."_

Zany came to her side. "What's the matter?" he asked. "I can't dance." Twinkle sighed, "I guess it runs in the family." Zany smiled as he reluctantly grabbed her hoof and brought her to his chest. "If I can make food without my chaos magic, then you can dance." he smiled.

 _"_ _All those days chasing down a daydream. All those years living in a blur. All that time never truly seeing. Things, the way they were."_ Applespike sang.

Twinkle gasped at how, gentle Zany was when dancing with her. She was most surprised that she was dancing, with her number one _rival_ no less but she felt like this was right with her.

 _"_ _Now she's here shining in the starlight. Now she's here suddenly I know. If she's here it's crystal clear. I'm where I'm meant to go."_ Applespike held as Jewel joined in the next verse.

 _"_ _And at last I see the light. And it's like the fog has at last I see the light. And it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted."_

Zany twirled Twinkle around with grace. Twinkle twirled away and then back into Zany's hooves. He dipped her as Applespike and Jewel snag the next verse with more passion;

 _"_ _All at once everything is different. Now that I see that I see you."_

As the music slowly faded away, Zany slowly pulled Twinkle back up from the dip. They both started leaning to each other, lips about to touch when Twinkle opened her eyes and pulled away quickly from Zany's warm embrace.

They were both blushing in embarrassment as Zany said, "See, you're not that bad Twinkle Toes." "Yeah uh, that wasn't so bad." Twinkle said.

"I think it's time we, hit the sack now." Applespike said.

Transforming the cave back to normal, the four ponies got into their sleeping sacks. As they each fell asleep, one by one, Twinkle thought _Maybe Zany is the one._

* * *

The four ponies trudged in the snow. With Zany in the lead, the others followed.

From time to time Zany occasionally did a small prank on Twinkle but she would always have a good comeback. Soon they came up across a narrow pathway.

"Okay, so now what?" Twinkle asked. "Duh we keep going." Zany said.

"But we could fall." Twinkle said, "Let's just turn back and find a different way."

"Look, I know you're worried that any of us could fall but I got my chaos magic." he said, "If that happens I will catch you."

Twinkle started to become slightly annoyed as she said, "Why can't we go my way?"

"What does it matter?" Zany replied, "For once can you stop wanting to do stuff _your way_ and try someone else's way."

Twinkle narrowed her eyes. Applespike and Jewel gulped as they took a step back, knowing what was about to happen.

" _You're_ one to talk." Twinkle eyed, "You think you're _so_ great, just because you have Chaos magic! I can't believe you even came along!"

"Well, it's not _my_ fault _you_ don't have your cutie mark." Zany replied half hurt and half angry, " _I_ was only trying to help."

Twinkle felt her heart crack a bit as Zany regretted what he said. "Well fine!" Twinkle shouted, "I'll just go my own way back down the mountain!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Twinkle and Zany stomped off in different directions. Applespike and Jewel looked at each other as they had the same thought as Twinkle was now out of sight.

Following after Zany, Applespike said, "Zany, are you okay?"

"Just peachy." he replied making it to the other side. "Now was it _that **hard** _ Twinkle Toes?"

"Darling, it was a little harsh what you said." Jewel said carefully going across.

"Well...she...she doesn't half to be so full headed." Zany said back turned.

"But Zan-" Applespike began before his hoof slipped. This caused Jewel to fall as well. She screamed as she held onto Applespike's legs.

"Zany!" they called as Zany turned real quick. He gasped as he used his magic to take them to safety.

"Why couldn't you do that in the first place?" Jewel gasped. "I-I don't know." Zany said, "I was upset and I…"

"Zany," Applespike started, "We know the _real_ reason why you came."

Zany looked at his two best friends in shock. "Then..you know why I half to do this." Zany said. "But the thing is, you didn't half to go on this long journey to find out from the Crystal Heart's Desire to get your answer." Jewel said.

"But I can't accept this. We've always been mortal rivals." Zany said.

Just as Applespike was about to say something, there was a light flickering up ahead. The three ponies approached this bright light until there eyes adjusted.

Standing their were three Crystal Hearts that resembled the Heart's Desire plant. Zany looked their with wide eyes. This was it. The moment of truth. He was finally going to get his answer but was it the one he hoped for?

He approached the ancient stone and as he did so all of the memories to get here came to mind.

And as he reached to touch the Heart, he stopped. He stared into the Crystal Heart's Desire for a long time. A quick image of Twinkle, reflected back at him then went away, to show a reflection of himself. His spiral eyes sparkled in realization as he turned back around and ran pass Applespike and Jewel as they looked in confusion.

"Zany dear!" Jewel called, "What in Equestria are you doing?"

"I'm going after her!" he replied back.

"But you didn't even touch the Crystal Heart's Desire. To get your true answer." Applespike said.

"I don't need some old ancient stone to tell me what I knew all along." Zany called as he ran back to try and find her.

* * *

"Stupid Zany! He such a spiral block-head!" Twinkle said aloud.

But after being alone for 10 minutes she started to feel sort of guilty. Maybe...maybe he was right. _What was I thinking?_ She said to herself _I'm going my own way, all alone, with an injured wing and who knows what danger lurks…._

She stopped as she heard a growl. Slowly turning around she saw a Mountain Snowcat. It growled as she started to run.

The cat hissed as it went after her. She yelped as it came closer to her. _I half to scare it off. Use my magic. Call for help, **something**!_ She thought.

Turning around she used her magic. Casting a spell on the huge cat, the cat became the size of a house cat. It let out a small mewl as Twinkle giggled, "Aww, sure is a cute little fella."

Although the mountain cat was small, it still was a predator. The small cat pounced on Twinkles hoof and gave it a scratch.

It didn't cause much damage but it still hurt. She jumped back at the pain but didn't realize the cat had cornered her at the edge of the cliff.

She let out a cry as she barely clutched the edge. The mountain cat hissed at her before turning to leave her.

She hanged from the cliff. Letting out a huff, she tried hoisting herself up but was weak from all that running. She tried her magic but failed.

"How could I be such a fool!" she said aloud to herself, "I should have just listened to Zany, otherwise I wouldn't be in this mess."

"Why did I think I could find my cutie mark?" she shouted, "20 years old and still no cutie mark, why did I even try?"

A tear slipped away. "I miss my parents. I miss Applespike and Jewel...I miss Zany."

Memories flooded her head before she could stop it. From when they started their journey back in Ponyville to when they were climbing the Crystal Empire mountain to find the Crystal Hearts Desire.

The time Zany made food without his Chaos magic to when they shared that night in the cave, dancing, having fun. She then realized that all this time, they were trying to look for her Crystal Hearts Desire to help her find her cutie mark when really, all she needed was to be beside Zany to feel complete.

Her hooves started slipping. "Somepony help me!" she cried as she slipped more. Only holding on by the tip of her hoof she whispered, "Zany, I need you."

Finally, her hoof slipped off as she started to fall. She screamed, flailing her hooves in the cold mountain air.

She looked as the ground started to come closer and closer. Accepting her fate she closed her eyes, ready for impact.

Then something warm embraced her. Twinkle opened her eyes to see Zany holding her.

Placing her on the ground Zany said, "What in _Equestria_ were you doing! Hanging at the side of the cliff, have you gone crazy?"

Twinkle stood there, shaking a little from the shock and cold. "I got chased by a mountain cat and I slipped." Twinkle shifted as she asked, "You-you came back for me?"

"No I just wanted to go for a walk and happen to find you." Zany said sarcastically before saying, "Of course I came back to find you!"

"After all I said to you and what you said to me." Twinkle said. Zany lowered his head in guilt, "I'm sorry okay? I was angry, confused, hurt and may have said things I didn't mean."

"Then after talking to Jewel and Applespike, I realized that I couldn't let you go back down the mountain all alone, especially since your wing is injured!" Zany said.

Twinkle looked up at him as his spiral eyes gleamed. "Yet, you saved me?" Twinkle said.

"Well of course I saved you! You think I would be able to live with myself if I let you..." Zany stopped as Twinkle flung her forelegs around Zany.

Zany's eyes widened as his cheeks became as red as his eyes. His heart started twisting and turning as he returned the hug.

Steps sounded as voices followed it. "Zany! Slow down! We're not as fast as you." came Jewel's voice.

"Did y'all find Twinkle yet?" Applespike said after.

When the two arrived, they saw the two-ponies hugging. Applespike smiled tipping his hat as he whispered to Jewel, "Hon, I think they need to have some alone time."

The two ponies backed away slowly as Twinkle pulled back. "Zany I'm sorry." she said.

"As am I but you know Twinkle I haven't been all honest with you." Zany said. "What do you mean?" Twinkle asked.

"Twinkle, I-I have always thought you were the most snootiest pony I have ever met but that's what made me attractive to you." he started, "And the reason why I came on this journey to find your cutie mark with the Crystal Hearts Desire."

"To see me fail and not find one?" Twinkle teased raising a brow.

Zany shook his head, "No, I myself needed to find my heart's desire because I couldn't believe myself when I found out the truth."

"And, what's the truth?" Twinkle breathed.

He was now only inches away from her face when he slowly entwined his hoof with hers. "Twinkle, the truth...the truth is..."

"I love you."

Twinkle's eyes dilated as her heart pumped faster. "You do." she said. "Would I be this sappy if I didn't?" he joked, "But, what about you?" Zany's eyes were full of love as Twinkle smiled, "You big goofball. What do _you_ think? I love you too."

Their eyes were full of compassion for each other as they slowly leaned in to give a soft, passionate kiss.

At that moment, Twinkle broke away as she started to float in the air. A bright light consumed as her eyes went white. Zany had to shun his eyes from the bright light. After all that, she was put back on the ground.

Twinkle rubbed her head. Zany was looking at her in awe. "What is it?" she asked as Zany brought her to her hooves.

"It's just that, your cutie mark is even better than I imagined." he said. Twinkle's eyes dilated as she looked at her flank.

It was no longer blank, for what was there was four pink twinkles and a beautiful blue jewel heart (not like Cadence's heart) Twinkle gazed at her new cutie mark in amazement as she looked back at Zany.

She tackled him with a hug as he gave her another kiss.

* * *

 _ **I didn't realize so many people wanted to know what happened that led Twinkle being on the cliff. So I have re-visited this DOD one-shot and gave it more dialogue and backstory.**_

 _ **This may or may not actually happen in DF's official 'Bride of Discord universe or Son of Discord' but I really hope something similar to this could happen.**_

 _ **Song's I used are the following;**_

 _ **"Better When I'm Dancing" by; Meghan Trainor**_

 _ **"Rather Be" by; Clean Bandit**_

 _ **"Cups" by; Anna Kendrith**_

 _ **"I See the Light" by; Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi**_

 _ **This was created because in my fanfic, "Welcome Princess Light Breeze" some parts of the 'BOD Universe' are in the story and this happened before Light is 17. First appeared in Ch 18 '5 Years Later'. You can find all art based on this fanfic and one-shot on my deviantart, username Snoopy7c7.**_


End file.
